


it won't be long before

by nitorisource



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorisource/pseuds/nitorisource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandwiched between two of his beautiful, six-footer, bodily-blessed friends - Rin has no room to complain, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it won't be long before

**Author's Note:**

> literally just unedited straight up pwp smut written between my classes that i need to hide every time someone tries coming by

Rin shifts uneasily against the ropes and frowns at the limited mobility of his arms when they’re tied to the headboard of the queen sized bed like this. He hated the feeling of blindly being guided and fumbled into the doggy position he’s in now, and he whines impatiently at the sound of rustling and footsteps going on somewhere in the room around him.

“Comfortable, Rin?” comes Makoto’s voice from somewhere near the door. A drawer shuts loudly, followed by the blinds being pulled shut.

“Could be better,” he mutters.

“If you want out, say so now,” Sousuke says.

“Just hurry up, both of you.”

“Ooh. Demanding,” Sousuke retorts. The bed creaks on Rin’s left at a sudden weight. “Do you need a gag too?”

Before Rin can bark out another retort, he feels cold hands skim flatly against the bare skin of his back until they stop at his shoulder blades. Another hand, much warmer than the first, runs underneath him, blunt nails scraping lightly over his chest and ribs. It’s strange not knowing which is which and his back arches toward the mattress in ache of anything more, but both hands retreat and leave his body cold again. He thinks he can hear a set of quiet laughter.

“You’re always so eager, Rin,” Makoto says from the left. At least, Rin thinks it’s Makoto. When he lowers his voice like that, it’s a bit more difficult to differentiate between the two, but Sousuke’s taunting voice soons follows.

“You know, I think he really does look like a dog like this. It suits him, eh, Makoto?”

“Sousuke, you--”

“Don’t be so mean to him, Sou. You know how sensitive Rin can be.” Makoto’s tone is chastising though playful as his fingers - he’s the one with the colder fingers, Rin thinks idly - ghost over the skin of Rin’s inner thighs, pausing teasingly just before the junction where his leg meets his groin. Rin’s dick twitches at the sensation and he lets out another low whine when he feels the precum beading over the slit finally drip onto the sheets.

“You’re right. I really do hate seeing him cry.”

“I’m not going to--”

Rin feels his chin turned to the side and his words are cut off as Sousuke guides their hot mouths against one another. He keeps himself some distance away so that Rin really needs to struggle against his compromised position just to keep their lips locked together, and he’s certain he can feel Sousuke’s lips smirking at his effort.

Makoto’s fingers finally reach up and grasp around the base of Rin’s cock, giving it a loose squeeze, causing Rin to yelp and involuntarily bite down on Sousuke’s bottom lip.

“Shit,” Sousuke mutters, pulling away. “He bites like a fucking dog too, huh?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Rin says in a slightly breathless tone.

“Sorry, that was my fault as well,” says Makoto sheepishly.

The mattress creaks again as the two taller boys step away and Rin feels another complaint bubbling in his throat at how slowly they’ve moved since he was tied up.

“You’re bleeding a little, Sousuke.” Makoto’s voice is quiet, and farther away.

For a few moments, Rin doesn’t really pick up on anything, though he has a good idea of what the other two are doing. Even if they were the one to suggest this, and even if this isn’t even the first time they’ve done this, Rin can’t shake away the feeling that he’s intruding on something not meant for three people, especially now that he’s the only one tied to the bed while the other two grope each other against a wall.

“Ah, I hate the taste of blood,” Makoto says quietly when he unlocks his lips from Sousuke’s. There’s the sound of a belt clacking and coming undone, and then someone’s pants hits the floor. Someone’s shoved against the wall, Makoto probably, and the wet, fumbling sounds coming from their general direction is enough to get Rin half-hard with anticipation of having something, anything, done to him.

“Sorry. We’ll be sure to give our Rin-Rin more attention from now on, okay?” Makoto says sweetly. Before Rin can protest at the use of that nickname during a time like this, a cold, slick finger prods at his hole and his entire body jolts forward at the sensation.

“H-hey - Makoto, what--” he says in a strained voice.

“Wrong. This is me.” To punctuate his words, Sousuke pushes the tip of his finger past Rin’s tight ring, eliciting a restrained groan, but his finger retreats just as quickly.

“Stop fucking teasing me already,” Rin says through grit teeth.

“Is there something you want?” Makoto’s suddenly very, very close to his ear and he feels cold, wet fingers circling around his right nipple as the bed tilts to where Makoto places his knee to get closer.

“I want you to hurry up,” Rin tells him quietly, tucking away some of his pride to say so.

“Hurry up? To what?” Makoto tweaks one of Rin’s nipples sharply and he lets out an uninhibited moan at that. “If you tell us, we might oblige.”

_Shit_ , Rin can feel _every_ fucking word Makoto whispers to him and it’s making his entire body shiver to hear the lust laced through the brunet’s normally unassuming and straightforward words. No matter how often he sees Makoto this way, it’s always somewhat of a shock to be reminded of how different and hooded Makoto can act when he wants to, and Rin’s noticed that Sousuke tends to bring that side of the brunet out stronger than when it’s just the two of them.

Speaking of him, Sousuke slowly eases his middle finger into Rin’s ass and twists it around so that he can slightly bend his finger upwards, just short of his prostate.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Rin hangs his head and his bound arms tremble above him. “Fuck me. Just fuck me, make me cum, I don’t fucking care,” he pants, shoulders tensing each time Sousuke moves his finger out even a little.

“Makoto?” Sousuke asks, fingers stilling.

“Hm.” Makoto lets go of Rin’s nipple and sits back. “I don’t know. It doesn’t sound as fun to get it over so quickly, right?”

 

“Okay. This time, guess again. You have a fifty-fifty percent chance of being right, you know.”

God. Their fingers are both cold from the lube and chilly air-conditioned air. Even with Sousuke stating that obvious statistic, either they’ve both been lying the past three rounds or Rin really is just fucking unfortunate with his guesses today. He really can’t be blamed considering both of those two tall as trees are so similarly built, including the length and slenderness of their fingers.

“S-Sousuke. It’s Sousuke.”

“Nope,” Makoto announces in a far too cheery tone for Rin to deal with right now. He pulls his fingers out just enough to slip in another one and he thrusts his hand in and out at an excruciating pace, not nearly satisfying enough for Rin. It’s his punishment for being wrong and his body reacts weakly against the finger-fucking, his voice already raw from trying to contain the past half-hours worth of moans.

“Enough, enough! Enough of this.”

“Rin, you’re quitting?” Makoto asks in a puzzled tone. His fingers arch up sharply against his walls and leaves Rin panting noiselessly.

“You agreed to the terms. You have to get it right before either of us can fuck you like you want.”

“Or you can beg,” Makoto quips in.

“Yeah, beg like a dog,” Sousuke agrees.

The two of them sound so fucking smug, Rin’s blood would be boiling if it weren’t for the already molten need that’s been building in his gut for too long. He’s worried that the small tears that have sprung at the corners of his eyes are noticeable through the blindfold. “Fine, fine, let me try one more time!” he relents.

He can practically feel their wide grins.

There are a few moments of hushed talk and shifting around before Rin feels the two bodies settle on the edge of the mattress behind him. One hand goes to rest on the small of his back while another grips the back of his thigh to hold him in place, and the feel of that large, warm palm over his skin makes him think it’s too obvious to be Sousuke.

When the fingers enter him this time, there is no gentleness or subtly from the past few rounds. Rin has to turn his head and shriek into his bicep as the fingers thrust inside and crook harshly against the upper walls of his ass, and his entire body shudders in response to the pleasure that instantly overwhelms his system as the fingers hit his prostate.

“Sousuke!”

“Right, Rin,” Makoto says, but there’s only a grunt of response from Sousuke as he shows no sign of slowing his fingers down.

“Sousuke - fuck, Sousuke - Sou - stop!”

The head of his cock is weeping enough precum to stain the sheets and drip down his inner thigh and he knows he can’t hold off for much longer, but this isn’t the way he wants to cum just yet. He continues to thrash in his bonds while Sousuke continues thrusting inside and scissoring his fingers, cruelly reaching deeply and hitting Rin’s sweet spot again and again.

“I decided I wanted to hear you beg anyway.” He says lowly. “Your voice when you plead and pant - it’s really fucking sexy, Rin.” Sousuke shifts so that he can lean over Rin’s back, his shirt flush against Rin’s damp, red skin, and his mouth hovers on the other side of Rin’s head. “C’mon. Let’s hear you mean like the slut you are.”

Rin greets his teeth as his face burns up at Sousuke’s words but it’s impossible to keep entirely silent when he feels Sousuke pick up the pace, and at every tiny moan that escapes Rin’s throat, the thrusts get more on point, encouraging him further.

“Sousuke - pl - please,” he chokes out. “Please--”

“Please what, Rin?” Makoto asks. He starts to tongue over the heated skin of the redhead’s nape until he leaves a wet trail leading over his neck and up to his jaw. It coaxes Rin’s mouth open a little more and Sousuke relishes in every shallow, hot, quick pant Rin releases.

“I just - please, pl - fuck me. Fuck me already, please, please.” Hot tears soak through the cloth of his blindfold and he thinks he can feel them starting to slip down his cheeks, but the ache in his body and in his cock have become a little too much. Makoto pulls away from sucking at Rin’s neck so that he can reach down and slick all of Rin’s moist precum up and down his throbbing cock.

“Fuck you already?”

_Already? It’s been over two fucking hours you giant fucking prick!_ Rin thinks this loudly inside but he’s certain Makoto wouldn’t take too kindly to those words, so he swallows them and instead resigns himself to more of the begging they want so much.

“You don’t want to cum from Sousuke’s fingers?”

“No! No, no--”

“But you sound like you’re enjoying it so much, Rin, moaning so shamelessly.” Makoto pumps the redhead’s cock slowly despite Rin’s attempts to jerk his hips forward.

“No, I - I--”

“You want one of our cocks inside you, Rin?”

Sousuke hits his prostate again and all he can manage is a strangled agreement amid his yell of a moan. “Yes - yes, please, please, anything!”

“Which one, Rin?” comes Sousuke’s voice, still so near Rin’s ear that Rin nearly fucking cums right there from the sound of his name uttered so huskily. “Whose cock do you want buried up your ass, fucking you raw? You’re still always so tight, you know.”

“I don’t care who!”

“Well, that’s not a good enough answer,” Makoto says pointedly. Both their hands leave Rin’s body and at this point he lets out a half-sob, half-sigh as he allows his head to hang. Now that the pleasure is gone, all he can note is the loud ache in his arms from having them tied up over his head, and the burn of the cloth rubbing against his wrists, and as though hearing Rin’s laments he feels someone’s fingers brushing over his own as they undo the knot.

His arms drop down and feeling rushes instantly back into his muscles, though his wrists are still bound together. Large hands guide him gently until he’s laying flat against the mattress on his back, his knees and legs relieved after having been in that position for so long. Someone moves his hands until they’re resting on his quickly rising and falling chest and he feels the fabric and bulge of cotton sliding over his hips to straddle him.

“Don’t cry, Rin,” comes Makoto’s suddenly gentle voice. A warm hand, probably Sousuke’s, cups his cheek and wipes at the wetness on his cheeks, and Rin tries to turn his head away.

“I’m not,” he says as adamantly as he can even with his trembling voice.

“We have been teasing you a while, hm? You still haven’t cum once.”

Rin knows this is Makoto that is kissing him now; the brunet leans down so that their bare chests are pressed against one another, Rin’s hands trapped between them, and Makoto’s lips are gentle as he mouths his way up from Rin’s jaw to his lips. His tongue skims playfully over the bottom of Rin’s open, waiting mouth before he deepens the kiss.

It’s enough to quell much of Rin’s restlessness, though as soon as Makoto sits up and moves away again, he’s filled again with utter emptiness and gnawing unsatisfaction.

“We haven’t cum once either, you know.” It’s Sousuke’s voice again, a hint of a smirk and impatience in his tone. As Makoto moves to stand on the floor beside the bed, Rin feels familiar hands moving him so that he’s on his knees and alone on the bed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> anthr ch??? maybe??? if u kno me at all by now u kno i cant update to save my lif e


End file.
